


Here With You

by HeroSavesPeople



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff galore, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroSavesPeople/pseuds/HeroSavesPeople
Summary: Barry reacts to life-changing news.





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> Random scribbles at the 3am--hope you guys like it! And thank you for all those who continually support my writing, you guys are the absolute best with your encouraging words♥ Even when I don't love my own work, it means a lot knowing you guys enjoy it.

He kneeled before her, his eyes reverent.

He had slid down from his seat in a trance, as though he had no control over his movements.  Coherent words escaped him and he could only simply let out soft sounds of astonishment every time he opened his mouth to speak.  He looked up at Iris, the significant gap in their heights making it easy to look into her eyes even in his position.  He saw all the love she ever held for him in her gaze, the softness she always had that was special, just for him and it made his heart so full…so full that it felt like it would swell until it burst from his chest.  Even more so after what she had just told him.

Amid the love and adoration she held for him, there was a sense of trepidation as though he may be anything other than completely and utterly elated.

He felt the prickle behind his eyes as they stung and soon his vision of her beautiful face was blurred with unshed tears.  He cleared his throat finally, shaking away the ball that made him feel he was choking with his breath.

His hands that had been gently gripping her waist tightened

"Is..are you…Iris, are you—we're really going to be…"  He couldn't finish the thought because his beating heart jumped into his throat as he marveled at just what it all meant.

She noded softly with a bright smile, her own eyes wet with happy tears.  "Yes," she breathed.  "Yes, Barry."

He felt the tear slide down his cheek as he looked away from her face—her whole life, _his_ whole life was in that face, and _god_ he loved that face —and down at her torso.  He gently and slowly moved a hand from her waist and slid it across her flat stomach, feeling the softness of her underneath his palm.  "Baby," he said in a hoarse whisper.  "Our baby.  We're going to be parents."

Iris nodded, her own hand covering his over her stomach while the other buried itself into the soft, thick strands of his hair.  He shivered at the sensation and leaned forward until his forehead rested just underneath her ribs, his arms winding around her body in a gentle but secure grip.  He may have been in a vulnerable position, kneeling before her, but he held her in a way that made her feel more protected than an entire precinct of cops could.  Right there in his loving arms, she was the safest she ever could be and knew that their child was too.  Their baby couldn't feel his embrace quite yet but she knew it would someday and she couldn't wait for that day.

She felt his tears seep through the thin material of her blouse as he buried his face against her and placed a long kiss underneath her belly button where he presumed their child was now resting, merely the size of a sweet pea.

He nuzzled against her for a moment longer, unbothered by the hardwood beneath his knees.  He would never tire of worshipping Iris and would remain at her feet for the rest of their lives should he have to.  Slowly, he rose to his feet, keeping her still in his secure arms as his wet face brushed against her own.

They held onto each other tightly, their hearts thrumming rapidly against one another.  With every fiber of their being they knew their love would never waver and when their child was finally brought into the world it would feel all of that love and more.

He brushed his nose against her, he lashes brushing against the apple of her cheek as he tilted his head.  He rested there for a moment before surging forward and kissing her passionately, overwhelmed by everything bubbling up in his chest, feeling her ardor in her lips and in her touch.  He bathed in it, still in just as much wonderment as the first day she confessed her feelings for him.  Even before that when he would catch her affectionate gaze and her loving words as teenagers, or as kids when she held him in her warm embrace as he cried for his parents. 

He barely parted from her lips, just enough to utter the words.  "I love you, Iris.   _So much_ ," his voice cracked with emotion.

"I love you, Barry."

For a brief, dreadful moment, the headline from 2024 flashed in his mind, but he fiercely pushed it away.  He was going to live in the present where he loved his wife and child with everything in him.  Where he'd fight past the seven rings of hell and back just to come back to them.  Where he'd run endlessly through the Speed Force until he's home with them.  He's going to  fight to make sure his kids didn't grow up without him, without the love and guidance of two doting parents.  He's going fight with every fiber of his being to make sure his child didn't grow up with the tragic weight that he had.

He pressed his forehead against Iris's and let out an elated, sobbing laugh that he couldn't contain.  Her giggle was music to him as it mingled with his own and with a rush he tightened his arms around her and lifted her against his body, twirling her around.  Their sounds of joy echoed in the expanse of their loft as the moon shone brightly through the window.

He didn't quite know how the future would play out, but what he did know was that he will always come running home to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of died writing this because I was just thinking about their love and how truly beautiful and pure it is. How it transcends the definition of love. When Barry said "it escapes definition," at the time I thought how beautiful and what a swoon-worthy moment, but my god those words are so accurate to describe them.


End file.
